A liquid crystal display device has been widely applied to the fields of information technologies, multimedia technologies, etc., as a significant display device due to its low weight, small thinness, low power consumption, low radiation and other characteristics.
At present the liquid crystal display device becomes increasingly low in weight and small in thinness, and the structure of a liquid crystal display module is designed to be increasingly low in weight, small in thinness and increasingly compact.